


Pieces of Rhodonite

by Dramaticdragon



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, I would just tag it as pearl / ruby but um those are two already existing chars, Its Rhodonite Pearl and Ruby loving!, Morganite is Pearl's owner from what we can gather from Wanted, Rhodonite's backstory!, Strangers to Friends to Lovers, Wanted spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-07 12:32:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11059053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dramaticdragon/pseuds/Dramaticdragon
Summary: Rhodonite didn't always exist. Just like Garnet, her parts had to meet and get to know each other. This is the story of Morganite's Pearl and Ruby, who became our Rhodonite.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> oh geez time for my millionth background char fanfiction. great job me. So some prestory notes: I'm just going to use 'Pearl' and 'Ruby' to refer to these girls, but obv its not the main Pearl and Ruby. they're on earth partying hard or something idk. This is all set Post-revolution but pre-Wanted. Also Morganite is canonically mentioned as Pearl's owner but she has no character outside of that so bare with me.

            Rich gems were known to have many servants under them. Morganite had three Rubies, two Pearls, and even her own Quartz guard. Most Morganites have just one Ruby and one Pearl, but this particular Morganite was high standing. To her, the three Rubies were all identical, and the two Pearls as well. They did in fact have differences, though. Of her Rubies, one had a gem on her left shoulder, one had her gem on her forehead, and the last on her belly. Otherwise, their appearance wasn’t too altered. Her Pearl’s had a slightly larger margin between them. Both had gem’s on their chest, as would any Pearl within Yellow Diamond’s court. The first had hair in a bob cut, a leotard that cut off at her thighs, and knee high boots. The second had slightly fuller hair, but still cut off at her shoulders, and she wore a frilly see-through shawl, and a similar leotard, except hers cut off at her ankles, where she wore ballet flats. Both wore elbow length gloves. Since all five were servants, they shared the same living quarters. Which could cause a few problems among themselves, while Morganite herself was away with business.

            “Why couldn’t they have allowed her to take her guard…” The first Pearl groaned, “Why do they have to provide their own…”

            The two Pearls watched from the corner as the three Rubies and the large Quartz guard- an Amethyst- play fought.

            “Get her ankles!” The shoulder-Ruby called loudly, “I got ‘er back!”

            “No you don’t!” The Amethyst laughed, grabbing at her back to grab and throw off the Ruby, but her arms weren’t slim enough to reach far enough to grab Ruby properly.

            The Ruby with her gem on her stomach grabbed at Amethyst’s feet, attempting to trip her, but was instead drop-kicked directly at the Pearls, who jumped out of the way at the last moment.

            “Disgusting…” The first Pearl complained again, storming off in a fuss, leaving the Pearl with the shawl alone with four roughhousers.

            “Um…” The remaining Pearl said, unsure if she should follow. Unfortunately, she and the other Pearl weren’t best friends, since being a servant among the wealthy upper-class was more competition than cooperation. Rubies never worried about these things, since there was always work for a Ruby, but Pearls had to be the best servant to maintain their job. This Pearl had seen a handful of Pearls be thrown out to the curb after failing to properly meet their owners needs. She was not planning to join them any time soon.

            “Ow, man…” The Ruby groaned, snapping Pearl’s attention to the ground where she laid.

            “Oh, um, here,” Pearl said, leaning down and giving her hand to assist the Ruby. There was no competition between Rubies and Pearls, so she felt no quarrel with helping her. And besides, it’s not like this tiny play-fight meant anything.

            “Thanks,” Ruby smiled, taking Pearl’s significantly smaller hand in her own and standing up.

            “Isn’t three-against-one a little unfair?” Pearl asked, motioning towards the fight. It was still raging strong, with the remaining two Rubies scrambling around on the Amethyst.

            “No way, she’s way bigger. You wanna join and see how long you can last?” Ruby asked, clearly joking.

            “N-No! I’m a Pearl!” Pearl said, waving her hands in panic.

            “Pssh, you guys are always so serious,” Ruby laughed, with a toothy grin, “Don’t worry, we wouldn’t _actually_ ask a Pearl to fight. Even if it isn’t a real fight.”

            Pearl breathed a sigh of relief. It was so hard to tell when those wild Rubies were joking! They always acted like nothing was serious!

            As Ruby started to run back into the fray of three screaming gems, she sent Pearl a small wave. Pearl waved back, even though Ruby wasn’t actually going anywhere more than five feet away.

            Pearl sat back down where she was earlier, and began to think. Rubies were a strange species, and she doubted she’d ever understand them. They were so loud and rambunctious, and Pearl doubted they knew how much of a nuisance they could be. She could easily recall several occasions where she had to clean up messes left by the Rubies. She always got the brunt of that deal. They’d do their typical ‘play fighting’, break something, and Pearl would have to clean it before Morganite noticed it was broken. The Rubies hardly got in trouble for their actions. It was expected of them to roughhouse and make messes, and be loud and not plan more than three seconds into the future. They never had to clean or to report on the wellbeing of who-knows-what. All they did was follow Morganite around, as ‘guards’. Morganite was a wealthy enough gem, she wasn’t exactly going to run into a common theif on the road. She had these Rubies as a status symbol, for the sole purpose of showing that she was rich enough to have them. And because there wasn’t much to actually fight or defend, the Rubies got restless- thus, roughhousing ensued. They were nothing but trouble!

            And yet, every now and then, Pearl felt an odd affection towards them. When the Ruby smiled and waved at her, like there was no problems in the universe, and nothing more important than enjoying her little play fight, it made Pearl think. How could they be so relaxed… so carefree. They never seemed to stress about being fired or in trouble. They just smiled with their little toothy smiles and punched each other on the arm to make the rest of them laugh.

            Pearl wondered what it would be like to relax like that. To sit back and smile at another gem, without a care in the world. To close her eyes and lean against the wall, without fear that Morganite would walk by.

            But Pearl knew that was only wishful thinking. She’d never have the opportunity to relax like that, or to be so carefree. It was the role of a Pearl to be the ever-aware servant, and that’s what she’d be.

            For eternity.


	2. My Own Arena

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pearl enjoys her own personal arena experience

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> don't worry its gonna get more romantic soon i just feel obliged to do that typical character building chapter

 

            “Do you think Morganite will get rid of the Rubies sometime soon?” One of Morganite’s Pearls asked the other. It was the one with bob haircut, speaking to the Pearl who wore the transparent shawl. They were both sweeping quickly, trying to clean the glass from a broken window. Who broke the window? The Rubies. They were roughhousing once again, this time without the Amethyst, who was on her post guarding the door.

            “I wouldn’t mind if we just had one…” The second Pearl answered, shrugging, “She couldn’t roughhouse by herself.”

            “One is enough.” The first said, scowling slightly.

            Pearl was unsure how to feel. Why she agreed that it was wildly annoying to constantly clean after Rubies, when they had other tasks to tend to. But at the same time, she had slowly grown fond of the current trio of Rubies. It was fun to watch them roughhouse when they were in their own personal quarters, after all. Wealthy gems could watch warrior gems fight in arenas, so this is kind of like Pearl’s own personal arena to watch. And since Morganite hardly went to places which required her Ruby guards, they often stayed in their quarters anyway.

            After the Pearls finished cleaning, they went their separate ways. The first Pearl still had a few last chores to tend to, while the second Pearl had already finished her own. She decided to humor herself and watch the Rubies tussle.

            As Pearl indulged herself with the fantasy of being high-standing enough to go to a real arena, she didn’t realize the sudden change in the fight, as the Ruby with the gem on her forehead swung around the Ruby with her gem on her stomach around and around until she let go and launched her. Directly at Pearl, who was still in fantasy world.

            Suddenly, Pearl’s face was smacked loudly by the launched Ruby, who just fell limp in her lap for a moment.

            “Ow…” Both mumbled, although Pearl’s was much more genuine than Ruby’s angry grumble.

            After hearing Pearl, Ruby suddenly jolted up.

            “Ah!” She screamed, jumping off Pearl’s lap and to her side, “Are you okay?!”

            “Y-Yes…” Pearl answered, more surprised than actually hurt. Her large nose felt mildly sore from being rammed into by an entire Ruby, but it was already softening.

            The other two Rubies stopped their fighting as well, concerned over the Pearl. Although they fought often among themselves, they were very against hurting other gems around them during such fights.

            “Are you sure?” Ruby asked, still worried. She wrung her hands out on her lap, not sure what to do with them.

            “Yes, I’m okay,” Pearl said, this time much more composed, and looked Ruby in the eyes, “Thank you, though.”

            “Um, s-sorry!” The Ruby who threw her said from the center of the room.

            Pearl gave a quick forgiving smile at that Ruby, then looked back to the Ruby by her side. She was the same Ruby who she helped up before. She seemed nice, even for a loud Ruby.

            “Are you hurt?” Pearl asked, still aware of her ‘care-taker’ role among the servants.

            “No, I’m okay.” Ruby answered, standing up. Although she was only eye-level with the sitting Pearl as she stood, since Rubies were so short.

            “You’re, uh, a good fighter.” Pearl said, trying to say something to encourage the Ruby.

            Ruby blinked in confusion for a moment, then smiled and shifted her weight shyly.

            “Oh, hah, thanks. I get thrown around a lot, though.” She said, scratching the back of her neck.

            Pearl felt a moment of companionship with the Ruby. When a high-standing gem complimented a Pearl, they wouldn’t know how to answer. And technically, Rubies were still above Pearls in the rankings, but a servant isn’t much higher than another servant.

            “You’re, uh, a good cleaner!” Ruby said, giving Pearl a weak smile.

            Pearl smiled at that. Although there was a rare moment when she wished to be higher, she knew she’d always be a Pearl. So if she was a good cleaner, that meant she was a good Pearl!

            The two smiled at each other for a moment, and Pearl felt really happy to have this Ruby by her side. She seemed really sweet, more so than the other two Rubies. Who, by the way, were already back to their fight.

            “Would you like to sit with me?” Pearl asked on an impulse, not sure why she wanted to see this Ruby more.

            “Huh?” Ruby said, confused at the strange request.

            Pearl realized all too late, that probably sounded weird. Pearls didn’t usually sit around with Rubies.

            “S-So you won’t be thrown!” Pearl said, quickly.

            Ruby seemed still very confused, but decided to agree. She sat back down next to Pearl, watching her two friends tussle.

            “What’s it like?” Ruby asked, after a few long minutes of silence.

            “What?” Pearl asked, looking down to Ruby.

            “Being a Pearl, I mean.” Ruby said.

            That caught Pearl off guard. She never really thought about what it’s _like_ , being a Pearl. She just knew what she had to do.

            “Um… Well, what’s it like being a _Ruby_?” Pearl asked, shrugging.

            “It’s nice.” Ruby said, crossing her legs, “We get to punch stuff a lot. You don’t do that.”

            “No, we don’t…” Pearl nodded, still thinking about how to properly answer, “We clean a lot… and bring things to Morganite. The other Pearl gets sent on more errands than I do, so I usually stay here all day.”

            “You like cleaning, though, right?” Ruby asked.

            Pearl thought for a moment. Her first instinct was to answer ‘of course!’, but suddenly she wasn’t sure. _Did_ she enjoy it?

            “Well, it’s what I’m made to do, obviously.” She answered, nonchalantly.

            “But do you enjoy it?”

            Pearl blinked, looking deep into Ruby’s eyes. What was she trying to ask?

            “Ruby over there,” Ruby started, pointing to the Ruby with the shoulder-gem, “She doesn’t like fusing for fights, because she likes being short. She says it gives her an advantage, even though fusing makes us _stronger_.”

            Pearl nodded, starting to get an idea of what she meant.

            “You ever fuse with the other Pearl?” Ruby asked, already moving on to the next topic.

            “No, of course not,” Pearl laughed lightly, “Why would we?”

            Ruby shrugged, making a loud ‘I don’t know’ noise.

            “You could probably clean faster with bigger hands.” Ruby laughed, waving her hands around.

            “What’s it even like? Fusing, that is.” Pearl asked. She had wondered about that before, when she had seen fused Topaz guards or fused Rubies training.

            “Not much changes, but you just get bigger. I don’t feel any different.” Ruby answered, making a wide hand motion at ‘bigger’.

            “I don’t think I want to be any bigger,” Pearl chuckled light-heartedly.

            “But it’s fun to be big!” Ruby laughed with her, “You can break a lot of stuff!”

            “But Pearls don’t break things!” Pearl reminded, the two still laughing quietly.

            “Well, if Pearls start breaking things, you should fuse with that other Pearl. Being big is great.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "WHY AREN'T U BIG"  
> "we dont break things"  
> "BREAK THINGS AND BE BIG"


	3. Silence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pearl contemplates in silence

“It feels so quiet without them…” Pearl whispered to herself, glancing quickly out a large window as she and the other Pearl stood still, waiting for Morganite to return from her report. The Rubies were with her, serving as typical guards, and her Amethyst stood guard outside of the entrance to Morganite’s living quarters. The two Pearls were ordered to simply wait by the entrance, to serve Morganite again when she returned.

            The other Pearl simply nodded in silence.

            The silence wasn’t new to Pearl. Morganite was often out, as Morganites worked as public speakers. And although sometimes she brought her Pearls with her, this time it wasn’t necessary. So they waited by the door, in the silence.

            But Pearl felt something slowly changing within her over the recent time. Before, the silence was her ‘normal’. It was a relaxing home to her, back then. But after growing used to the Rubies (and occasionally off-duty Amethyst) tussles and noise, the silence felt foreign. Pearl wasn’t entirely sure when _that_ change came around. Maybe after the few conversations she had with the Rubies. More specifically, with the Ruby with her gem on her stomach. Pearl had usually just assumed Rubies fell into two categories: Dumb or Angry. Or occasionally both at once. But this Ruby seemed a little different. Sure, she did seem slightly air-headed at times, she didn’t seem _stupid_ or anything. And sure, she had all the typical aggression of any gem meant for fighting, but even then it wasn’t too much. She just seemed… well, in one word, she seemed _relaxed_.

            Pearl wondered about how that felt. To be constantly relaxed. Pearls weren’t too familiar with relaxation, in any case. Even the Pearls of the all mighty Diamonds weren’t pampered. Pearl tried to think about when she was ever relaxed.

            Wait.. was she ever relaxed? Was there ever a point where she was actually _stress free?_

            There were a few times when she had some time after completing her pre-assigned duties, where she was allowed to sit down. But that was only when Morganite wasn’t home. It was simply common knowledge that Pearls stood behind their owner in silence, only to obey what they were asked of. Was sitting down… relaxation? It didn’t feel like it. When Pearl watched the Rubies when they were off-duty and relaxing, they seemed so different. They laughed with their whole bodies, leaning around and smiling at each other, and just laying around and talking.

            Pearl didn’t like to admit it, but she felt slightly envious of the Rubies sometimes. She never had a change to just lay around and relax. Even when she was allowed to go to the servant quarters and sit, she still was at the ready to get up whenever Morganite beckoned.

            But even within her short bouts of envy, Pearl never _disliked_ the Rubies for being relaxed. It’s not like she wanted to replace them, but rather relax _with_ them.

            And as Pearl stood by the doorway, surrounded by a suddenly uncomfortable silence, she thought about the Ruby with the belly gem. For some reason, she felt the most attached to that specific Ruby. She wasn’t sure _why_ , but… well, she just really liked that Ruby. Maybe when they came back with Morganite, and they all finished their duties for the day, she’d get a chance to talk to this Ruby…


	4. Save the Princess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pearl is stolen away by a VICIOUS BEAST, who shall save her?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> finally the romance begins

 

            “Man, since when do the regulate how many servants can go with them…” Amethyst groaned, laying down face first on the ground of the servant’s quarters.

            Morganite, her owner, was called to yet another speaking event, and this time they _regulated it_.

            “Probably something the Zircons decided. They _love_ regulating.” One of the Rubies answered, also laying on the ground.

            In the servant’s quarters were two Rubies, Amethyst, and Pearl. The first Pearl and the Ruby with the gem on her forehead were allowed with Morganite, but the rest were ordered to stay at Morganite’s quarters.

            And with a Quartz and two Rubies, it was all fun and play fighting for a few hours, but then they got bored. Pearl remained in her spot, sitting with them, as they all sat in a very lazy circle.

            “I guess I should probably stand by the door… or something,” Amethyst shrugged, scratching her back.

            “Is anyone actually going to come by?” Ruby asked, leaning up.

            “Probably not.” Pearl answered, quietly.

            The three other gems looked over at her, slightly surprised that she spoke up after being so quiet for so long.

            “We only have visitors when gems wish to speak with Morganite,” Pearl explained, feeling pressured by the eyes on her, “But she’s not here, so…”

            “You gotta point.” Amethyst groaned, plopping back on the ground.

            The group of four nodded sadly, bored. They laid around in silence for a while, all feeling strange without orders for so long.

            “Wait, I have an idea!” Amethyst grinned, suddenly jumping up and grabbing Pearl by the waist, holding her over her shoulder. Pearl screamed in shock, waving her feet around haphazardly.

            “What are you doing?” One of the Rubies shrieked, both trying to grab at Amethyst’s arm.

            “If you guys can save her-” Amethyst grinned, pointing at the shocked Pearl on her shoulder, “You win!”

            The Rubies looked at each other for a moment, then suddenly nodded together, and looked back to Amethyst with looks of pure determination.

            “We’ll save you, Pearl!” They said in unison, both jumping like small children to grab Pearl.

            “No you won’t!” Amethyst laughed, holding Pearl above their reach.

            “Excuse me, but I’m still here!” Pearl said loudly, smacking at Amethyst’s back.

            “Don’t worry,” Amethyst laughed, looking at Pearl with a surprisingly calm expression, “I’m not actually gonna hurt you. It’s a game! I know you’re bored, too.”

            Pearl blinked, ready to defend her position- she was a delicate Pearl after all, not one for silly games! But Amethyst had a point… She was very, _very_ bored.

            “Well… If Morganite doesn’t find out…” She mumbled, shifting her shoulders nervously.

            Amethyst gave her a nod, and a big smile.

            Pearl tried not to smile too widely. This felt so… scandalous! Like she was disobeying some order! She was playing along with the guards! Oh, if Morganite ever found out!

            But Morganite wasn’t here, and it seemed fun… It was like her own tiny, hidden rebellion!

            “Ruby, quick!” The Ruby with a shoulder-gem shouted, as she suddenly latched herself to Amethyst’s legs.

            “Ah, hey!” Amethyst laughed, off-balance, “No you don’t!”

            Amethyst tried to kick her off, while avoiding the other Ruby jumping to grab Pearl.

            At this point, Pearl was already giggling, trying to stretch her feet towards Ruby, to help her out.

            “Don’t help her!” Amethyst shouted with a laugh, catching on to Pearl’s attempts.

            “Help who?” Pearl asked with a fake-innocent voice, yanking her foot back up.

            Their little “save the princess” game lasted a while, with their laughter growing louder and louder. Suddenly, Pearl got an idea.

            “Rubies, quickly!” She ordered, suddenly covering Amethyst’s eyes with her hands.

            “Noooo!” Amethyst bellowed, reaching wildly into the air with her free arm.

            The shoulder-gem Ruby launched herself into Amethyst’s side, sending her off-balance and to the ground. The stomach-gem Ruby ran into action, catching Pearl before she fell as well. Of course, Ruby ended up falling in the process, but she caught Pearl first!

            “We win!” Shoulder-Ruby shouted victoriously.

            “We win!” Ruby echoed, fist pumping proudly, hardly noticing that Pearl was on her lap.

            They were all out of breath, even Pearl, who didn’t do much but cover Amethyst’s eyes and laugh.

            “Man, you cheated!” Amethyst whined, pointing to Pearl.

            “I did no such thing!” Pearl answered in a very ‘uppity Pearl’ voice.

            “Nice job!” Ruby grinned at her, patting her back proudly.

            “Oh, hah, thank you!” Pearl said, flattered.

            “I can’t believe you just rammed into my side like that,” Amethyst said, now focusing on the other Ruby, away from Pearl. Who, by the way, was still on Ruby’s lap.

            “Thank you too, for saving me.” Pearl said with a smile, looking into Ruby’s eyes.

            “Aw, gee,” Ruby said, suddenly nervous and avoiding making eye-contact, “I was just playing the game…”

            “But thank you, anyway,” Pearl said, still smiling happily. After a short moment, she reached up and gave Ruby a kind rub on the head.

            “You’re very brave.” Pearl continued, suddenly overtaken by a strong connection to this silly Ruby.

            Finally, Ruby looked up, meeting Pearl’s eyes with her own wide ones.

            “You’re pretty smart, too, y’know…” Ruby smiled shyly, “Covering her eyes like that.”

            Pearl blushed lightly at the compliment, and the two stayed there, looking at each other quietly.

            “Come on, you guys!” Amethyst hollered, snapping the duo out of their magnetic stares, “Enough talking, let’s go another round!”

**Author's Note:**

> yall ready for some STRANGERS TO FRIENDS TO LOVERS bc that's whats coming


End file.
